


You bring Death to the gods

by The_First_Phoenix462



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_Phoenix462/pseuds/The_First_Phoenix462
Summary: It's the end of days, God and Satan stand before the first human being. They are the first neutral soul who neither good or evil enough to pass into an afterlife and must be judged personally. Unbeknownst to God and Satan, they are death and have come to kill them both.
Kudos: 2





	You bring Death to the gods

I stood between the gates of heaven and hell. God and Lucifer stand before me arguing while I watch both their souls wriggle inside their bodies. I hoped they didn’t recognize me as I stood there, wearing a human skin. Why don’t we just kill them and get this over with? Then we could stop the End from coming, one of the voices in my head said. “No, not yet. I want to wait until they’re done arguing. That way they’ll see me and know that their day has come,” I whispered and looked back at the gods.

But we don’t have enough time for that, Death. Please end this now, another voice said. I looked at the gods who seemed like they were almost done. “Well she needs to come down into the depths of Hell, you never know what she might do up there in Heaven,” Lucifer said and looked at me.

“No she needs to come here, to Heaven. She’s too innocent to go to Hell!” God said then turned towards me. I looked at both of them then put the hood of my cloak over my head. 

“You two are fools.” I said.

“What?” God said with anger lacing his tone.

“I said, you two are fools. Fools for letting me get you both here, in the same place.” I say and start forming my scythe in my hand. 

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked. For the first time in a long time he was afraid of what was about to happen. I looked up at both of them and smiled as I saw both their souls stop squirming. The recognition on their faces was priceless.

“So, I see you finally recognize me. Well it’s too late now for formal introductions,” I said and shed the human skin, “I’m death and I have come for you both.”


End file.
